digital summer wars
by digi next gen
Summary: ever since that love machine incident may has been seeing it all but love machine returns also with an digimon plus she meet king kazma
1. one thing that just weird

**hey guys it me!-me**

**oh god it with thee hey guys-may**

**so is she good at stories?-kazuma**

**eh *show her hand in kinda*-may**

***sweatdrops*-kazuma**

**grrr! i will delete you!-me**

**sorry!-may**

**she does not own summer wars or digimon-kazma**

* * *

at may house...

"really it time for the 100 survivor challenge this year!"may now wore a red shirt with a dragon on it her black tights and red socks she had no rubber band on so her black hair was not in a ponytail she sat at her computer which was and laptop it was red and black with agumon on the back it was made from dell(i have that kind of laptop too.)

"well it time to log in."may said. she logged in her password and got in with an:_welcome drago fighter._ her avatar is based on navedamon and musi wizardgreymon it was red and black with it purple cloak green headphones has red hair with a red steak like may cobalt yellow eyes with,red and black with gold highlights fingerless gloves. she was fly'n in the internet till she got to the area where the 100 survivor challenge is starting.

"this better be good."she mumbled. till she saw her sister avatar it looked like an a person with hooves and with brown fur but with tights and a tank top tha show it belly it look like a woman with it brown eyes and tan colored hair she has tan skin everyone knew her as the wind warrior. may type an message saying._"i thought that you had dance class today."_ her sister wrote back. _"yeah i had today but it was stopped due for some technical difficulties with the power and wifi."_

may sweatdropped at this so did her avatar. then the sign said it time to start in 3,2,1! everybody avatar move so did may but at a fast speed she hit a giant lobster with her staff with her secret special move lighting break hit she did a flip then a 360 while the staff sticked out. then she saw her sister avatar got beat by a bunny with a red jacket wearing pants with a belt and had goggles his name was the one and only king kazma.

she was ready to move if she hit him she really did and attacked him with her fists he evade it then he kicked her back but she landed on the ground he was ready to make another attack but may texted something."_so your good at this."_ king kazma replied at this and said."_you to. but can you survive this?"_,before she knew it she was hit and she landed and attacked with claw like hand he blocked it and they traded blows a tiny crowd surrounded them and the game change to a 1v1 battle.

she punched king kazma but he dodged it and kicked her but she caught his foot and threw him with her hand may typed."_heh your good ever since you beated love machine."_.then kazma texted back."_yeah i did i beat him with my family."_ may smiled so did her avatar then her avatar flew at highspeed and gave a punch nobody would seen and king kazma attacked.

-with kazuma-

kazuma sat in his room with his laptop on fighting drago fighter this guy a awesome in this fighting he punched dragon fighter in the face and blood came out then she attacked by kicking him then she jumped and did a flip and a 360 while the staff was and she landed a hit on him."man this guy tough and giving me a hard time win and this is good."he mumble. the another message appeared."_hey after this wanna come with me?"._he wonder what it is so her agreed."_yeah sure why not."._then he attack with a punch but she moved away and grabbed his face and punched his chest sending him far away. kamzuma typed a text."_hey how do you fight?"_.he flew at her but he got a text back."_yeah i fight kendo and karate in karate i'm not so good in avatar yeah!"_

he had to dodged it or he would pay the price of getting knocked off balance. he punched her then uppercut her then kicked her till she was down he won it was k.o."_you had me off guard there come with me." _so he flew with her and saw a chat room they was passing the chat rooms until they stopped at a room and went inside then there was avatars inside including the one he defeated it was the famous fighters in oz!

there was the bandit gunslinger he had a black mask that had a red eye and blue eye a black jacket with a purple t-shirt a sliver gun on his belt and brown pants and a red bandana on his neck and black shoes. he got a message from bandit gunslinger._"hi it good to see you in person king kazuma." _kazuma smiled at this and replied._"yeah you too." _

then a fire woman with angel fire-like wings her hair was red a orange komodo and bird-like legs,her eyes was crimson red."_hello king kazuma i see you met my friend."_ kazuma was really wondering why did drago fighter want him to come here? then somebody came in it was a dog avatar with white fur brown eyes a white t-shirt a collar with a sun on it,then it changed to a girl in a white dress dog like feet white tail,it had black hair and white angel wings.

"_really sis you had to change your avatar form!"_ really he wondered is she bandit sister."_oh sorry my name is holy wolf angel."_now her get it drago fighter is friends with phoenix,bandit,and holy wolf,so is sea queen,rockrilla,plant ninja,ghost wolf,arctic doc. then a boom sounded out of the chat room."_holy shit what going on!?"texted wind warrior_.everyone avatar looked at her."_you really need to stop."drago fighter said._ they all flew to see lovemachine,a vampire,a angel,a black dragon,and a girl with a chameleon puppet on her hand and has blue skin and was in a maid clothes.

"**hello again i look forward to playing with you guy again but in the real world as people become their avatars."lovemachine said.**"_wait what?"an avatar asked. _the black dragon flew up and touched the portal and it started to suck things up including the avatars but kazuma and drago fighter remain but the portal got stronger,"dammit! dammit!"kazuma and may yelled at the same time and their avatars got sucked up and their laptops screens glowed and they fainted.

* * *

**that's it for this chapter-me**

**you son of a bitch-may**

**hey don't leave this guys in suspence-kazma**

**i know right-may**

**i will so delete you!-me**

**ahh! see you next chapter!-may*run out of chat room with me following her***


	2. what the heck happened?

**sup readers i'm changing what i'm saying this chapter is going to be weird.-me**

**ugh just go with it!-drago fighter**

**w-who let you in!?-me**

**i did so did this banana head-kazuma**

**hey it's yugo!-yugo**

**sorry!*sweatdrops*kazuma**

**really is weird for our creators-kazma**

**i agree she does not own digimon or summer wars-drago fighter.**

* * *

at may house...

"*groan* what the hell happened."may asked rubbing her clawed hand._"wait clawed hand?"_may thought. then she looked at her own hand it was red then she ran to her bathroom she tripped over some things while running she was in her bathroom she took one look at her face she screamed."what! the! hell!"may screamed.


End file.
